


Put Me Back Together

by salsue



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, OT5 Friendship, Racism, Zayn-centric, post zayn in 1d
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salsue/pseuds/salsue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have changed since zayn has left the band, and then the situations take turn for worse but when the last blow is recieved, will he be able to recover?? will the boys support him?? will they mend their frienship?? Read on to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Life is such a bitch. I’ve had a very beautiful life so far. I’ve learnt many things, seen many places,  met a lot of people, and made a lot of memories. A lot of things have happened in my life so far- many many things, some I wish I lived a thousand times over, some I wish would perish from my life forever. Some people I met were wonderful, I couldn’t have asked for better people in my life, the others I wish I never met. Love , scrutiny , heartbreaks, drama. Eventful life ? Quite an understatement , isn’t it!

As a child, like any other person I often dreamt of an extraordinary life but never in the best of my dreams could I have ever imagined the future that awaited me. How that simple( not-so-simple) x factor audition changed everything.

I remember the way my heart broke when I dint through the bootcamp and the way it rejoiced when the band was formed. Our first few weeks as a band at Harry’s house were such a chaos that it still bmile to my lips every time I remember it. Us five boys, left to our own devices, against the world, a perfect  recipe for a disaster. None  of us  could have imagined how our lives were changing or had changed gradually, little things at a time, yet all at once. The entire X-factor journey was the time of our lives. Happy days those were!

I remember our first live show, ah! the nerves. Our dressing sense still makes me wonder what on the earth was going on in our minds and the fact that we chose our wardrobe before the name of the band, such a shame. Who would have guessed what  these five scrawny teenagers would end up achieving?

I remember my heart shattering to pieces when we did not win and an entirely different kind of hope lighting up when we signed our very first record deal. The albums , the theatres, arenas, stadiums, the movie…..meeting Perrie, everything was so great.

So  as every coin has two faces, many bad things came hand in hand with the good ones. The scrutiny , the jabs on my colour , religion , ethnicity still make me frown. Regression to the mean , karma, balance, there are many names one could give to it. But it was a small price we payed for all the success we achieved , even though we learnt it the hard way.

When I left the band I remember thinking that , that was it for me. Oh , how wrong I was!!

I guess all of us had pretty much accepted that life could change within seconds. But nothing that ever happened could have warned me or prepared me for what was about to happen. How my life was about to change- for once , and forever.

The carousel, I guess , never does stop spinning. But in the end the only thing I learned is that life is a bitch but even in the shittiest situations, it somehow finds a way to resolve itself.

 

 


	2. CHAPTER 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Sorry for the long wait.

**CHAPTER 1**

**ZAYN POV**

I swear I can hear my heart beat faster and louder every second as we reach home. The driver of the car gives me a smile as he unloads my luggage.

Standing in front of the door I cannot even gather enough courage to knock the door of my own house and reminisce the events of last week.  Never thought that that getting a picture could spark up the cheating rumours…..yet again. Heck, I don’t even know who that girl was.

With all my strength and after praying to each and every god in the fucking universe I somehow knock the door, and wait. My heartbeat is ringing louder and louder in my ears and I feel as if I’m about to faint. Waiting is the toughest thing a person ever has to do- I don’t think I have that kind of strength In me at the moment .

I hear the footsteps approaching , I swear I am seconds away from fainting when a deshelved looking perrie opens the door, her face virtually emotionless. We stand there for sometime in complete silence neither speaking a single word, neither knowing what to say.

I take this chance to look at Perrie , she’s in her Mikey Mouse jammies and a brown robe. Her face is makeup free and she looks tired as if she missed a few nights worth of sleep. I guessed she probably had. But she looked beautiful , even in such a tense situation she’s the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

 After standing at the door for a few minutes , which by the way seemed like hours , she sighs and turns around and goes back into the house.

“I’ll make some coffee. Remove your shoes outside. “ she says. I couldn’t help but notice a sense of defeat in her voice.

“Perrie, I drag my suitcase inside and chuck my shoes behind meas I follow her to the kitchen,”Perrie” , I repeat.

She turns around and with the same blankness in her eyes repeats

“ Go make yourself comfortable on the couch , you’ve had a long journey. I’ll make you some coffee.”

Translation: we will talk but I need some time to compose myself for whats about to come.

“ Yeah, I could do with some coffee.” I mutter to myself as I collapse on the couch, tired as heck, it _was_ a pretty long journey not to mention the tension that was preventing me sleep.

A cough snaps me out of my thoughts . I look up to see Perrie with two mugs of coffee. She hands me one as she seats herself on the other end of the couch. I can almost feel the tension surrounding the room threatening to strottle us. I take a sip from my mug and  feel my nerves settle down a little.

“Cocoa?”I ask.

“Mhm “ she answers not even bothering to look up, knowing that this was just a pathetic attempt to start a conversation.

“Zayn,..” she starts but I interrupt her

“ I did not cheat. I swear nothing happened! “ I exclaimed, very alert now.

“ I know” she replied quietly.

I swear this blankness is going to kill me.

Almost as if hearing my thoughts , she looks up , a very cryptic fondness in her eyes.

“I know” she repeats , full of emotins this time. “ I know..it…it’s just…..”

She shifts towards me and hugs me, her face into my side and my arms automatically go around her shoulders and I pull her close to myself , forgetting about everything else.

“ The coffee wa _s_ good’’ I said after some time.

She side snorts.

“ Of course it was , _I_ made it” she says with fake pride.

And I know that’s it. We sit like that for what seemed like eternity, engulfed in each others arms. No one speaks a word, we don’t need to . we jut sit on silence. Not a painful one but a very warm one.

It is almost  9 when Perrie  starts moving. She gets up and looks at me “ I have to go to work” she says a bit apologetically .

“It’s okay” I insist. It isn’t . I don’t want her to leave.

“hey” , she comes up to me . How well she knows me. I love this girl. She interlocks one of her hands with mine and runs the other through my hair.  What would the fangirls say if they could see my condition now. Perrie kisses my forehead “ It’s okay. Everything is going to be alright. Everything’s okay.” She pecks my head one last time then leaves to get ready.

Everything is not alright. Yet. But maybe it will be. Maybe .

After about half an hour I hear the front door click shut and I know that she has left.

With immense effort I drag myself up to the bedroom and collapse on the bed. The fatigue and jetlag is now catching up with me. It feels like my body has turned limp but weighs like stone at the same time. I stare at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to engulf me, it never does. Even my own body is betraying me. It must be the coffee I conclude, even though I know it isn’t.

It is almost midnight now. Perrie is laying  beside me.

“ I can’t do it anymore “ I say suddenly.

“Perrie sits up with an alarmed expression which turns sombre when she sees my face. She knows. She always does.

“I give up. I quit. I am a coward.” I say pitying the way my own voice sounds.

“No”, she says ,as she scoots towards me. “ You’re brave enough to back off. To let go.”

An that is it. I break down completely as she encircles me into her arms. I cried for an eternity before exhaustion took me and I fall asleep.

Only one thing is clear to me right now. Everything is about to change. For good or for bad. If only I knew what an understatement it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked the chapter. tell me how you feel about it.

**Author's Note:**

> hii everyone!! kudos , comment , and review. constructive critisicm always appreciated. tell me if there were any grammatical errors and i'll correct them!!


End file.
